Sets of six essential and three to four stimulating genes for DNA replication have been identified in 2 Baculoviruses: AcMNPV and OpMNPV. In addition, both viruses have multiple origins of DNA replication that fall into groups of relative short origins with a Palindromic structure and larger origins that are more complex and not well-defined. Despite this wealth of information, limited information about the function of the encoded replication faction is available. Therefore, these sets of proteins will be subjected to analyses for possible motifs, database searches with different parameters (PAM's), multiple sequence alignments, etc. Furthermore, searches for homology with DNA replication proteins of other viruses and searches with short conserved patterns will be carried out with the entire AcMNPV genome (134kb). Analyses of origin structures, search for commonalities among different origins of replication.